Caught up in Hidden Feelings
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Ulrich didn't know when he'd started to notice Odd. He'd been so wrapped up in his love for Yumi that it didn't hit him until he started having dreams about his best friend. OddRich, slash, challenge fic.


Odd knew he was crazy for having feelings for Ulrich. In fact, he never expected such a thing to happen. He'd always enjoyed and preferred the company of girls, but there was just something about the brunet that threw his head a whirl. He'd give up all manner of pleasurable company just to spend time with the other. Of course, Ulrich was the pick of Kadic. He could have any girl he pretty much wanted. But Odd knew that there was one that was special. He'd even nudged his best friend to ask her out since he knew they had feelings for each other. So that's why he knew it was impossible that the teen would have feelings for him.

Ulrich had been the center of his fantasies for a while, rooming together had made it incredibly difficult sometimes. Before those pesky thoughts had popped up they were completely comfortable in each other's presence. Showering and changing gave rise to all kinds of problems for Odd. The only thing was that he'd have to bear it as best as he could. Ulrich would know something was up if their routine drastically changed. Mostly he'd wait until Ulrich was at Pencak Silat or he'd get up in the middle of the night to take care of the issue since the other slept with ear plugs in. He had a very vivid imagination for the things they'd do together. And with how shy Ulrich was, he was almost positive that they'd scare the other off.

Ulrich didn't know when he'd started to notice Odd. He supposed it might have been when he was afraid for the first time that the blonde would die by XANA's doing. But he'd been so caught up in his love for Yumi that it hadn't really hit him until he started having dreams about his best friend. And not just wet dreams- he could write that off as hormones, but actual domestic relationship type dreams. They'd start innocently then later they might delve into a naughtier nature. He'd been too shy at first to relieve the pressure, but there was only so many cold showers he could take.

Odd had been staying late at studio all week preparing for the class show, so he figured it was the perfect time to take care of the building frustration so that he wouldn't ruin their friendship. He'd sighed and tried to calm his nerves and just settled back on his bed. He shrugged out of his over shirt, but left his tank top on. For several moments he couldn't get himself to move, but finally he bit his lip and freed himself from the confines of his pants.

He knew his best friend's body quiet well from living together. His mind supplied all kinds of images of Odd in the buff. He breathed deeply and then slicked his hand over his erection. Ulrich imagined how Odd would sound. He pictured hands on either side of his head and a slighter body hovering over his own. Odd Was probably sensitive and would arch at his touch. He moaned pretending it was the blonde's hand sliding over his body. He sighed again and stroked faster.

"Yesss...mmf... Odd."

It was muffled, but Odd was positive he heard his name being moaned in a bedroom voice through the door. He swallowed nervously as he unlocked it and pushed it open quietly. The sharp intake of breath and the door slamming shut behind him broke the mood. Ulrich's eyes shot open and he immediately disengaged his hand as he met his roommate's hazel gaze. He flushed darkly and closed his eyes while trying to even out his breathing. He could hear the rustling of fabric telling him that Odd had just sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Um...Ulrich? What-"

He threw his arm over his rapidly prickling eyes and interrupted before the question even came out. "Look Odd, I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore." His voice cracked. "I like you. A lot. I just..." he sniffled and tried to keep the tears from coming. "I'll move, just please don't leave me alone. Don't just drop our friendship. It's the best thing in my life."

The room was silent for several moments with the exception of the small gasping breaths Ulrich let out while trying to calm himself. He heard the rustling of fabric again but didn't dare peek afraid of what he might see. The weight on his bed shifted and he braced himself for the punch he knew was coming. When lips crashed against his he jolted and shifted the arm he was hiding behind away from his eyes. Odd's tongue swiped against his lower lip pulling him from his surprise. He responded with vigour and wrestled the blonde down until he was resting over the smaller body.

"I never thought, I mean, I thought you liked Yumi." Odd sighed happily. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do." Ulrich looked down and flushed even more. "I don't know when, but I just started falling for you."

"Well, then let's not waste this." Odd remarked while bringing his knee up to grind against Ulrich's still hard member.

They kissed again bodies sliding together as clothes were tugged off. They rolled again and Odd ended up back on top. He smiled down at Ulrich before leaning forward and going to trail open-mouthed love bites along the column of neck. The brunet shuddered at the sensation and rolled his head to the side. Odd took his time mapping his friend's body and memorizing the parts that made him tremble. Ulrich made beautiful soft noises of enjoyment that caused Odd to smile. He pushed himself away and winked at the questioning look that Ulrich gave him.

"I guess you can say I'm prepared for this kind of situation." He sifted around in his dresser drawer

When he came back to the bed he had a condom and a tube of lubricant. Ulrich blushed at the connotations of such items. He set them aside and climbed onto the bed again to initiate more kisses. Shyly Ulrich's hands moved down Odd's sides letting his thumbs draw small circles on the other's flesh. He could feel the minute twitches and it proved his thought about sensitivity. The blonde arched closer to him and made a lewd gesture with his tongue. Ulrich felt a small tinge of embarrassment, but was slowly becoming more comfortable with what they were engaged in. When his fingers came to rest on Odd's hip bones the other gasped. His eyes darted to the pleasure contorted expression and he pushed down on them rubbing sensuously.

"Ulrich I really want you." Odd hissed between moans.

"But I've never... I mean not even with a girl." He tensed. "Show me what to do.

Odd smiled again softly at the other's innocence and handed him the lubricant. "Go slowly. Okay. One at a time. I need to be fully prepared to accomodate you or else it'll hurt."

Ulrich nodded and swallowed nervously. He was amazed at the amount of trust Odd was giving him. He lifted the smaller teen off and rolled him onto his back to make it easier for him and more comfortable. Odd just smiled and tilted his head beckoning him to go on. The gel was cool and he warmed it up between his hands before squeezing a liberal amount out. odd took a deep breath and let it out slowly relaxing his body as one finger breached him. He guided the brunet on what to do to help stretch his body. After a few moments another finger was added and he moaned softly boosting Ulrich's confidence. By the time the third was added Odd was mewling wantonly and pressing back against his hand.

"Need more." He he murmured pushing the other's hand away.

By that point Ulrich's arousal had over taken his uncertainty and he reached for the condom without hesitation. Once wrapped up he applied more gellee and then reached for Odd's hips. The blonde shifted and moaned sinfully and Ulrich dared not wait any longer. As he guided himself in he watched his friend's face attentively. Odd clenched his eyes and breathed heavily in slight discomfort, but nothing that was too bad. Slowly, inch by inch Ulrich sunk into his depths until he was fully seated in intense heat. He moaned as he felt the muscles clench around him. Odd's body felt heavenly around him. He pulled back gently then rocked forward again drawing a long groan from the slighter teen. Odd's legs wrapped around him tightly and suddenly he was pulled deep in causing twin sounds of pleasure. After that he couldn't take it and began to thrust harder and faster. The myriad of noises the blonde was making only served to fuel his lust. His hips snapped building up a quick rhythm. His nerves started to rapid fire and he knew he was getting close. He almost lost it when Odd started stroking himself roughly in tandem with his thrusts. Moments later he reached zenith and pushed deep causing Odd to twitch and arch. His hips undulated lightly riding out the waves of his orgasm when suddenly muscles spasmed around him. He growled lowly as Odd climaxed.

For several minutes they stayed tightly melded together breathing deeply and trying to regain sensation. Ulrich finally pulled back a bit causing Odd to unwind his legs from his body. He flopped on his side on the bed next to his friend and sighed heavily in release of his emotions. Odd turned his head and gazed a Ulrich noting the pleasantly pinked cheeks and lips. He made a soft sound of joy.

"Wow..." The brunet finally whispered.

"yeah." Odd agreed then yawned.

He reached for the towel that was hanging on the closet door and cleaned them both up pitching the used condom into the trash and dumping the linen on the floor. Ulrich stretched and groped around for the blanket while Odd cuddled up to him. After a few tries they finally got comfortable and drifted off into a happy sleep. 


End file.
